This invention relates generally to a turbine power plant powered by buoyant force and an associated method of operation. The introduction of a gas, e.g., air, underwater can be a powerful force that can produce a significant amount of lift that can propel vanes in a turbine to produce electricity.
A typical power plant runs on either fossil fuel or nuclear energy. Fossil fuel requires either dependence on foreign oil producing nations or creates significant environmental damage due to the mining and drilling associated with the fossil fuel. This is in addition to the problems associated with the burning of the fossil fuel. Nuclear energy is extremely problematic with a significant health risk posed by radiation as well as major issues regarding the disposal of spent nuclear fuel.
Therefore, the current commercial methods of producing electricity can be detrimental to a person""s health as well as the environment. This can also include a significant amount of noise pollution.
There is currently a significant energy shortage with major portions of the world desperately needing more power from an environmentally safe source.
There are complicated turbines that inject the water on the top of the structure and then use a bypass conduit to dispel the water to create a buoyant turbine such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,402, which issued to Pruett on May 12, 1981. This device also includes a water tank formed of walls that loads the water from the top of the rotating turbine. This structure requires tanks and fluid conduits, which can result in leakage.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.
In one aspect of this invention, a turbine power plant utilizing buoyant force is disclosed. This turbine power plant includes at least one turbine wheel having a vane, wherein the turbine wheel, having a first side and a second side, is attached to a shaft that is rotatably attached to a first bushing located on a first support member that is located opposite the first side of the turbine wheel and the shaft is rotatably attached to a second bushing located on a second support member that is located opposite the second side of the turbine wheel, wherein the at least one vane includes a housing in the shape of a curved quarter circle for reducing drag, the housing having a chamber for receiving air to propel the at least one turbine wheel, wherein the shaft is operatively attached to an electrical generator for producing electricity through rotation of the shaft.
In another aspect of this invention, a slideable wing is utilized such that the vane moves within the turbine wheel thereby reducing the drag on the vane and turbine wheel.
It is another aspect of this present invention to utilize a duct located within a chamber of a vane for a turbine wheel to direct the air to the top of the vane to maximize the application of the buoyant force to the turbine wheel.
Yet another aspect of this present invention is to provide a weighted portion in a vane for a turbine wheel to provide a downward cycle of movement to the turbine wheel and facilitate rotation of the turbine wheel.
Still another aspect of this present invention is to provide a simple fluid tank for housing the at least one turbine wheel without having a complicated structure and fluid conduits that are prone to leakage and corrosion.
Another aspect of the present invention is that small amounts of air can provide a tremendous amount of buoyant force to the turbine wheel.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is that there is no pollution, i.e., zero emissions, so that it is completely safe for the environment.
In another aspect of the present invention a turbine power plant is very easy to manufacture so that large quantities can be produced.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is that there is no fossil or nuclear fuel utilized, which eliminates some of the tremendous problems associated with each form of energy such as mining, drilling, pollution and disposing of waste.
These are merely some of the innumerable illustrative aspects of this present invention and should not be deemed an all-inclusive listing.